The invention relates to a power driven clamping apparatus in general and more particularly to a power driven clamping apparatus for releasably securing a wheelchair to the floor of a motor vehicle.
Society has become increasingly receptive to accommodating handicapped and/or disabled individuals. For example, most recently built buildings are provided with wheelchair ramps, handicapped bathroom facilities and handicapped parking spaces located near the building. While much progress has been made toward helping the handicapped, there still remains a need for mobility which can provide a measure of freedom for the handicapped. This mobility can be provided by a motorized vehicle, such as a van, which can be easily entered, operated and exited by a handicapped individual without assistance.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a clamping apparatus which is capable of releasably securing a wheelchair to the floor of a motor vehicle which can be controlled by the wheelchair occupant without assistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair clamping apparatus which can be controlled by a wheelchair occupant while he or she is seated in the wheelchair.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair clamping apparatus which can be easily released or disconnected from the floor of the motor vehicle even if a power failure in the motor vehicle occurs or if the vehicle is involved in an accident.